1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the rapid proliferation of information media, functionality of a semiconductor is remarkably advancing. Recently developed semiconductor products can be fabricated at low cost for attaining price competitiveness and can be highly integrated for achieving high quality. Specifically, in order to achieve high integration of semiconductor devices, the semiconductor devices have been gradually scaled down.
Integrated semiconductor devices may include active devices, such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. According to integration of semiconductor devices, a gate of a MOS transistor is being reduced in size, and a channel region under the gate is becoming narrow.
As the width of a gate of a transistor is reduced, a distance between contacts formed at the gate of the transistor and a source and drain region of the transistor may also decrease.